1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of duplex operation and management for a signalling message exchange No. 1 (SMX-1) system, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of duplex operation and management for an SMX-1 system, capable of minimizing a failure of the system and ensuring the consistency of data between the content of database and the data being currently operated by two operation and management subsystems which are equipped in the system and operated in a fashion that when a fault is generated in one of the subsystems, the other subsystem executes the function to be executed by the failed subsystem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since SMX-1 systems include generally a single operation and management subsystem, they are hardly applicable in complicated, varied environment requiring functions of establishment, expansion, reduction, system monitoring, error detection and error recovery. Moreover, a fault generated in the operation and management subsystem is spread over the overall SMX-1 system. As a result, it is difficult to satisfy the requirements of signalling message exchange, e.g., performance, functionality and reliability.